A Friend In Need
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob find out that his best friend was sick and he brings him to the hospital. He was so bored and got nothing to do without Patrick. He then tries to admit in the hospital instead of visiting him. It was good news and bad news for the little yellow sponge.


_Hey yo! WINItune brings out another story of SpongeBob SquarePants, 'A friend in need'. Is kind of like episode. So enjoy..._

**A friend in need**

It was another bright day at Bikini Bottom when the door burst out open revelling to SpongeBob holding his jellyfish along saying, "What a day. I gotta see Patrick, what's his up to."

SpongeBob walked straight to his best friend's house until then he stopped to knock on the rock. But the rock opens slowly only to see Patrick was on the bed coughing badly. SpongeBob was in shock and he gets down seeing his best friend.

"Hey buddy, you don't feel so good." SpongeBob started to worried and touch his forehead. "Are you feeling sick?"

Patrick then coughs but couldn't help. "SpongeBob... I'm feeling ok." He coughs then continues. "Let's go jellyfishing." Patrick however he got up only stumble over to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob woke up and help his buddy to get up. "Patrick, you are getting worse." SpongeBob then tries to carry him. "You better get to hospital before you got even worse."

"SpongeBob, no... I'm fine. I wanna go jellyfishing with you." Patrick then coughs follows by his running nose. He then he gave out a huge sneeze that cause SpongeBob hit the wall.

"No, I don't think you can go." SpongeBob walked forward but Patrick sneezes again and this time he avoid. "Ok, I better get you to the hospital."

At the Bikini Bottom Hospital, SpongeBob was sitting in the waiting room with his uncomfortable feels since he was so worried of his friend. The door opens revelling to the doctor. SpongeBob immediately knees down while holding his legs saying, "Oh doctor! What happen to Patrick? Is it serious-."

The doctor tries to say but was distracted by SpongeBob. He was about to say again but still distracted by SpongeBob. At last,The doctor holds his mouth. "No, SquarePants. Not so serious. It's just that your friend was sick, that's all. But he will feel better in 3 days." But then SpongeBob went silence until he burst out crying only the water splash on the doctor's face. "3 days? That's LONG!" He then added. "How am I gonna have fun without him?"

"Oh c'mon, is only 3 days." The doctor took out his towel to wipe his face. "Go home just rest and waited anxious for your friend, ok?" SpongeBob nodded without a word then walks out from the hospital.

At the Pineapple house, SpongeBob was sitting on the couch thinking what he going to do without his best friend. Gary then on the TV only there shows about the accident part where in the Sand Mountain.

"_Who-Hoo! Having at the Sand Mountain is kind of fun!" _The brown fish wearing his green pants. Then he slips and falls only to hit the side of the rock. The ambulance came and brought him up to the hospital. He then said, _"That way, we called extreme!" _The show then stops showing another show.

SpongeBob thought for a second and this make SpongeBob got up and say, "I know!" He then runs out making the snail confuses.

Outside he was waiting at the road waiting for someone. SpongeBob look at his watch then he heard a garbage truck heading towards him.

But then failed the truck stops and the driver pop out from the window and looked at the little yellow sponge. "Hey kid, get outta here or you will get hurt."

"Aw darn, if only I can get hurt and admit in the hospital with my-." This make the driver confuses but burst out laughing, "Kid, this is ridiculous. Just move out of the way and keep save." Then he drove off to the other side.

SpongeBob still not satisfied. He then think again and gotten another idea.

At the Tree Dome, Sandy was doing her invention when the door was open. She turns to see SpongeBob with his water helmet. "Oh howdy, SpongeBob. What's bring... you here?" Sandy confuses by this when SpongeBob run past her grabbing one of Sandy's liquid.

"Sorry Sandy, but I want to admit in the hospital with Patrick." He tries to open the lid. "That way I can see him always and have fun there."

Sandy couldn't believe but chuckle. "Oh SpongeBob, you don't have to hurt yourself. You can visit him anytime you want."

SpongeBob then stops open the lid. "What? Why I didn't think of that." He said dumbfounded. "Thanks Sandy! I knew you're smart and beautiful."

"Why thank- what?" Sandy pauses when she heard the last word.

"Oh, he he he." He laughs sheepishly. "Nothing." Then he left her alone and went out from the Tree Dome.

Sandy smiles placing her hips as he goes.

Back at the Bikini Bottom hospital, SpongeBob brought out the bouquet of flowers and head through one of room. SpongeBob then saw Patrick lying on the bed. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine." He then notices the flower SpongeBob holding. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, this-." Before he could finish, Patrick snatch out the bouquet of flowers and sniff it. He sniffs so hard till he blows a sneezes.

"Gee, Patrick." SpongeBob put his finger on his chin. "How about I get you something?" Patrick smiles try to jump but attempt he feels pain. "Sure buddy! Um... ice creams?"

"Ice-creams?" He realizes its cold dessert and makes it more sickness. "No, how about I bring you a Krabby Patty?"

"Ok!"

SpongeBob then nodded and went out from the hospital. SpongeBob was walking down the street while he humming himself.

A little fish was riding his skateboard and he fells and the skateboard runs straight on the middle of the road.

SpongeBob still humming and he just wave at the boy who fell from the skateboard. He didn't notices the skateboard was in front of him. The boy tries to warn him but it was too late. SpongeBob step on the skateboard and whoosh go down the street while he screams. "AAAHHH!"

SpongeBob was still screaming and pass Squidward walking. He then stops screaming, "Hey Squidward!" Then he continues to scream. "Moron." Squidward then scoff of.

The traffic jam was full of car. "OH NO!" SpongeBob try to avoid all the cars and he manage to avoid it. "Wow, I didn't even know how I can do that." He then throws his arm in the air saying, "Wahoo! Here's the rider will bring you-." He then stops when the huge wall which was the dead end. He then continues the word, "AAAHHH!" He bangs the wall and turns out black with red stars broken in piece.

In the hospital, Patrick was waiting for his best friend when someone pulling the roller to the bed. "Ooh, another sick people." He then sees SpongeBob was at the bed next to him.

"SpongeBob?" He then shocks. "... Cool blackened eye with other scratch on your face. Is it Halloween yet?"

"Patrick, no. I-." SpongeBob was about to say when the doctor came by.

"This fellow was hurt by an accident when he rides with his skateboard." He then looks at SpongeBob. "You must be careful this time."

"Oh..." SpongeBob groaned in pain. "Wait, who brought to me in the hospital?"

"In the matter of fact, one of your friends helps you." He then let the person in.

The two grows a shock as they saw Squidward. "Squidward, you bring me here?"

"Ugh... yes." He then sighs.

"Well at least I'm admitting in the hospital with my best buddy for three days." SpongeBob shrugs and smiles.

"Actually, you will be admitting in the hospital for 2 weeks." The doctor announced nervously. "Because, due to your accident." He and Squidward then close their ears afraid what it will happen next.

SpongeBob went silence and he shrunk his pupils of the eyes when he heard the doctor. "What!? NOOOOOO!"

**The End**

_Yup, that's the end of the story or episode. Please review how it was and check out more story of SpongeBob. All ya'll have to do is check out my profile._


End file.
